Problem: To start a card game, $36$ cards are dealt equally to $6$ players. How many cards does each player get?
Answer: There are ${36}$ cards to divide evenly between $6$ players. We can write this as ${36} \div 6$. We can picture ${36}$ divided into $6$ equal-sized groups. $36 \text{ cards}$ ${36} \div6 = ?$ Each player gets $6$ cards.